


Подслушанные разговоры

by Nechist019



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist019/pseuds/Nechist019





	Подслушанные разговоры

— Олешка! Оле-е-ешка-а-а!!!  
— Чего?!  
— Олешка! Подожди, олешка! Давай познакомимся!  
— Ты чего, совсем дурной?!  
— Не сердись, олешка, тебе не идёт! Улыбнись!  
— Как ты меня назвал, смертник?  
— Олешка. Это от оленя. У тебя такие красивые рога! Ты их полируешь? Чем натираешь? Или ты обиделся на оленя? Так я ласково — олешка! Ну что ты так смотришь? Не нравится? Чего ты так покраснел? Давай ты будешь лосиком! От лося! Знаешь, какие у лосей рога — ух! Огромные ветвис… Нет, у тебя не ветвистые… Незадача… Значит не лось, а олень! Ол… О-у-ы-ы-ы!!!  
— Ты. Меня. Достал. Сейчас я тебя отпущу, ты заткнёшься, развернёшься и пойдёшь в рай! Да хоть куда-нибудь пойдёшь! Понял?! Кивни, если понял. Молодец. Понятливый. Отпускаю.  
— Хорошо, не будем о рогах. Признаю свою ошибку, больше не повторится! Не будем, точно не будем, а то у тебя дым из ноздрей идёт. Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом. Вот… например… Оу! Хвост! Какой он длинный! Шёрстка на хвосте коротенькая, приятная на ощупь. Кисточка! Кисточка на хвосте! Дай потрогать! Она у тебя такая мягкая, шелковис… Ай!  
— Держи свои наглые ручонки подальше от моего хвоста! Это. Мой. Хвост. Тебе его трогать нельзя!  
— Почему? Ну почему-у-у? Он же такой!.. Такой!.. Ах, он такой прекрасный! Ни у кого больше я не видел такой милой кисточки. Ты её специально подстригаешь или это её природная форма? А если не подстригаешь, то какой длины вырастают волосы? Или это шерсть? Из че… Ы-ы-ы!!!  
— С первого раза не понимаешь? Чего трясёшься? Страшно? Подходить и приставать не страшно было, сейчас всё-таки дошло? Это хорошо! Это правильно! Я большой, злой и страшный. И ты меня должен бояться. Боишься? Вижу, что боишься, аж зубы клацают. Всё, надоел ты мне. Вали отсюда. В следующий раз так просто не отделаешься.  
— Зачем ты меня так тряс? Вот тебя самого кто-нибудь так тряс? Нет? У кого хочешь зубы будут клацать! Да-да! Даже у тебя! Вау! Какие зубы! Натуральные? В два ряда или три? Чем чистишь? Подпиливаешь? У кого напильник точишь, поделись телефончиком мастера, я у него свои ножнички для маникюра подправлю. А вот и не поймаешь! Нет! Не поймаешь! Не поймаешь! Я маленький, ловкий и вёрткий! Вот какой я молодец! Ай!  
— Да что же ты за дурак такой? Клянусь котлом, ты хуже моей бабушки! А уж бабушка чёрта — это сам знаешь — сила! Так вот ты — хуже! В десять… Нет, в двадцать раз! Наглый, настырный. Чего ты ко мне привязался? Других вокруг нет? Глазами хлопаешь, улыбаешься… Точно дурак дураком… Что с тебя, дурака, взять?  
— Ой! Больно же! Тебя хоть раз роняли? Уо-у-у-у… Я же ходить теперь не смогу… ногу подвернул… Ты такой большой, красивый… И обижаешь маленьких! Нельзя нас обижать! Тем более я — вымирающий вид! Особо охраняемый.  
— Понимаю, почему ты вымирающий. От наглости своей и глупости. Тебя где учили? Кто тебе сказал, что к чёрту можно вот так подойти познакомиться?  
— Не видишь, что ли? Я — ангел! Мы мирные, доброжелательные и несущие в мир красоту и гармонию!  
— Кто тебе такую ерунду сказал? Как же карающие грешников отряды? Или… как там у вас… легионы?  
— Не, это не у нас, а на военном направлении! Я же видишь — белый и пушистый. С особым строением крыла. Я парю над миром и дарю всем благополучие. Чтобы всюду было хорошо. Идеально… Вот ты идеален! Ты… Вот от кончика правого рога — он у тебя выше, чем левый, — до самой последней шерстинки на кисточке хвоста — ты идеален! Или… не кисточки? Копыта? Покажи копыта поближе, видишь, я сам подойти не могу. Ну пожа-а-алуйста-а-а!  
— Нет, вот каков нахал? А? Где твоё чувство самосохранения? Вот возьму я тебя сейчас в охапку, утащу к себе домой, ощипаю, как курицу, отдам тушку бабушке, и будет у нас на обед наваристый суп из ангелятины. Ты когда-нибудь ангелятину ел? Вот и я нет. Цени! Ты будешь первым… Первопроходцем! Вот! Куда ползёшь? Стой! Цыпа-цыпа-цыпа…  
— Не подходи! Я тебя боюсь! Ты плохой! В суп меня хочешь… А я… я ведь просто познакомиться… хнык-хнык…  
— Тьфу на тебя! Плакса! Живи пока. Но чтобы я больше никогда рядом не видел! Сразу в суп пойдёшь, курёнок!  
— Мда… Не получилось… Вот чёрт так чёрт! Повезло нарваться… Хорошо, что легко отделался. Так, ногу я вылечил, можно продолжать. Кто тут у нас на очереди? Посмотрим… посмотрим…

***

— Студент Мирослав Сница, предмет «Доброжелательный контакт» — незачёт! Студент Глеб Мазур, предмет «Внезапный нежелательный контакт» — зачёт! Не кривитесь, профессор! Такой хороший день!  
— У Сницы ещё две попытки. Он _мой_ лучший студент!  
— Конечно, моим студентам надо же получать зачёты, так что хоть три! Сегодня я добрый, цените.  
— Как бы эта доброта мне потом боком не вышла…  
— Что вы там бормочете? Говорите громче, пожалуйста.  
— Нет-нет, это так, мысли вслух.  
— Смотрите, у вашего студента очередная попытка сдать зачёт. Кто там у нас? Марк Унзер, прекрасный выбор. Один из _моих_ лучших студентов!  
— Ну, Сница, не провались! 


End file.
